


Warm waters.

by Anonymous



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz - Fandom
Genre: Cobra Kai Dojo, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Piss, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Demetri is into piss and tells hawk.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Warm waters.

**Author's Note:**

> hi

"Dem..." Eli says, sitting on the floor with a towel under him.

\----

Now don't get me wrong, being in a relationship and both being bottoms is rough enough. Nonetheless having a piss kink. Eli was first disgusted at the idea when Demetri confronted him about this hidden kink. He avoided the boy all day at school, only letting his gaze fall on the brunette when he was looking away. He felt a bit guilty, of course, he had the guilty pleasures that he hasn't shared yet. Maybe Demetri wasn't as much of a pussy as they all thought. 

He texted Demetri late in the day, telling him his mom said they had to run to the Ukrainian Polish market after school, cutting the boy's time short. As expected, Demetri texted him back a small ":(", making Eli feel a bit guilty. 

He scans the school thinking back on every name he's ever been called. Copper head, honk, pussy lip, anything under the sun that could be rude. His best come back was calling Kyler, Kylar. Fucking pathetic right? But Demetri had always been there for him, even when he'd come back home with wet hair from a swirly. Dem would always be the one to get him new clothes, kiss him even when they were platonic. The least he could do was help the boy indulge in his fetish. 

Their sex life was healthy, both usually into the same things. Well, until this. It was a Friday night, they had just gotten done playing Fifa 20. They had tried new sex toys earlier that day, a thick, sparkly, purple, glimmering in the light, butt plug. Of course, Eli wore it, refusing to do any of that butt stuff. Of course, they ended up getting caught by their wheelchair-bound friend... who had a bit of a hard time running out of the bathroom of the restaurant. They had given him the nickname "miggle" after the incident since he had to wiggle out quickly. 

\----

They laid in bed, Eli's leg thrown over Demetri's middle. His non-spiked hair tickling the soft flesh of Demetri's neck. It was soft, maybe even domestic, soft love filling the air around them. 

"Eli..." Demetri said quietly, Eli could immediately tell something was on the boy's mind. 

"Yeah, Dem?" He said, opening his eyes. 

"Have you ever thought if we- well-" 

"C'mon, spit it out."

"If we ever would explore more kinks," The boy quickly splutters out, face turning beet red as if it's his shirt. 

"What?" Eli says, sitting up to look at the brunette. "Like, what kind?"

He sees Demetri visibly gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

"You can tell me anything, Dem."

"I'm into piss," The boy says, covering his face with his hands. 

"What?" Eli says, a laugh leaving his throat before he can control it. 

The brunette stays like this, not moving a muscle. 

"Wait- You're not joking, are you?" Eli says slowly. 

The smaller one shakes his head, tears rising to his eyes. 

"Holy shit, Dem, I knew you liked fluids but damn!" Eli says, laughing at his almost crying boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry, Eli, god I understand I'm fucked up," Demetri says, getting out of Eli's bed. 

"Wait- Where are you going? Come back!" Eli says, following his boyfriend out of the door. 

"I have to go to the market tomorrow anyways, I'll see you later," Demetri says, giving Eli the cold shoulder. 

Well shit... This was something to process. 

\----

So how did we end up here? Some may ask. Well, Eli eventually gave in accidentally. It was 3 am and he was horny, give him a break. He was so fucked up that he agreed to let Demetri piss on him for their upcoming anniversary, which turned out to be the next day. He had ended up going to the market with his mom though, maybe smelling those pickled eggs would've made him go soft. 

But it's the time now, he's butt naked on his floor, kneeling for Demetri to smother him with this golden substance. If he bent down enough he could probably find a lego or that lost Hitachi wand. 

"Eli, are you ready?" Demetri asks, standing naked over the red-haired boy. 

"I mean, I guess," Eli says, shrugging his shoulders. 

"You can say no, you know that," Demetri says, holding the boy's jaw with his head. 

"Yeah, duh, hurry up dude, my knees hurt,” Eli says, rolling his eyes.

Dem pulls out his small cock, only around 4 inches when hard. His bladder sticking out slightly from holding it for so long. 

“Are you sure?” Demetri asks, aiming at hawks red hair. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” 

Then Demetri lets go, showering the boy in piss. 

“Oh fuck, Dem, it’s so warm,” Eli says, his hair getting soaked. He wonders if he can spike it up with the piss. 

“You look sexy...” Demetri says, out of breath from the sheer amount of urine leaving his body. 

“Jesus Christ, it’s been like two minutes. How long have you been holding?” Eli asks, his eyes closed. 

“Like two days,” Demetri says, his stream finally weakening. 

Eli wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be over. He relishes in the last moments of the warm piss running down his forehead. He was into this. 

His erection is harder than ever. Harder than even the time when Demetri cried, that’s an entirely different story. 

“Dem, please, help me,” Eli says, looking down at his larger penis. 

“No, do it yourself, you know I’m not a top!” Demetri says, walking to the shower. 

“Hey! You better be turning that on for me, I’m the one with piss all over them!” Eli says standing up, piss pooling around him. Definitely should’ve gotten more towels, hopefully, the floor doesn’t rot. 

The room smells like piss, which is usually normal for a boy his age, given that they don’t shower. But this time it’s extra strong, like when he takes a whiff of those pickled pigs feet. 

He runs into the bathroom, quickly jumping in the shower before Demetri had even gotten a towel that wasn’t soaked already. The water around him falling yellow, he wonders if Demetri ate asparagus, it smells bad. Did he even drink water? 

He quickly washes, stepping out of the shower and drying off. Demetri had cleaned the floor and gotten the smell out, it was much better. 

They went to sleep, silence filling the room as their piss-soaked clothes lie in his bathroom sink. Maybe his mom will clean them, no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
